Rudy
Rudy is a Baryonyx that lived in an underground world during the Ice Ages. He makes his appearance in Ice Age 3 where he is the main antagonist. When Buck, a weasel, had fallen into the dinosaur world, a gigantic albino Baryonyx came out of the shadowy jungles to attack Buck, and succeeded in severely damaging Buck's eye. To escape the dinosaur, Buck climbed a tree that reached a massive height above the clouds of the dinosaur world, but Rudy managed to catch Buck and swallowed him whole. Before Buck was in the dinosaur's stomach, he managed to claw his way out of Rudy's throat, holding onto his uvula, and projecting himself out of Rudy's jaws, knocking out one of Rudy's teeth as he did. Buck used the tooth as a weapon from there on, and Rudy recurred in Buck's dreams and thoughts continuously. Rudy has been shown to have held a grudge on Buck for taking his tooth, in fact he greatly despises Buck. Rudy had managed to track down the herd of mammals that had come into the dinosaur world, and tried to eat them all, but was thwarted by Buck, who fended him off before tying him down to the ground. Rudy broke loose and almost attacked the herd before he was stopped by Momma, a female Tyrannosaurus, who pushed him away until he fell off a nearby cliff. Buck was distraught at the disappearance of Rudy, but accepted it and left the dinosaur world with the herd before he heard a familiar roar: Rudy had survived. Buck returned to the dinosaur world at once and spent his time happily fighting off Rudy from that point on. Buck was, from that point forward, often seen fighting Rudy in any number of ways, including riding his back much to Rudy's chagrin. Curiously, Buck appears to hold a respect for Rudy, such as saying goodbye after putting temporarily throwing away the tooth. Surprisingly the only two in the Dinosaur Valley that does not fear Rudy is Buck and Momma. Rudy's condition Rudy suffers from albinism. Vision problems in albinism result from abnormal development of the retina and abnormal patterns of nerve connections between the eye and the brain. It is the presence of these eye problems that make Rudy's own eyes red and possibly due to the fact that he has bags under his eyes. Because of this, he stays in dark places in the dinosaur world or hunts at night for prey to reduce Hypersensitivity. However, Rudy might not suffer from any condition as he is the only member of his species seen, so therefore his colouration may be completely normal. Traits Rudy was a giant Baryonyx that had pursed the weasel named Buck in the past, his attempts having left a lasting impression on Buck, who had since revered Rudy as a worthy opponent. Rudy, like most other dinosaurs, didn't speak the language of other animals, though had no need to, as he could easily be read by his actions and the expressions on his face. He eyed all other creatures that he encountered as prey. Vicious in nature, Rudy was constantly on the hunt and quick to attack others. Someone would have to be either very brave, very foolish or very suicidal to want to battle Rudy, such as Buck and Momma. Giant for a Baryonyx, Rudy was larger even than the Momma Tyrannosaurus, possibly the biggest carnivorous dinosaur ever (dwarfed only by the the biggest saurupods). Rudy speaks a language that consists of either loud growls or roars as most other dinosaurs usually did. Rudy had a long snout filled with sharp teeth, though the skin on the front of his snout was cracked, as Buck had knocked out one of his teeth, and his forearms were equipped with giant, clawed three-fingered hands. Image Gallery Image:Pirate_dino._(113).png|Rudy surrounded by mist. Image:Pirate_dino._(156).png|Rudy's red eyes as seen in the darkness. File:Rudystands.png|Rudy stands to his true height. File:122745.jpg|Rudy glares down at Buck. File:Rudyfalls.png|Rudy falls into the chasm. File:BuckandRudy.png|Buck's presumed triumph. File:Rudy.jpg|Rudy Trivia * Throughout most of the movie (up until the final battle at the exit of the dinosaur world) Rudy is an unseen character who is only heard or seen in silhouettes, partial images or even wreckage left behind throughout his appearances, such as his foot at Mommas feeding area or his shadow at her nest and even his glowing red eyes at times, another example is that in bucks campfire story his face is concealed by clouds. * Rudy doesn't appear in promotional merchandise or publicity thus leaving fans to first speculate that Momma is the main villain. * During the final battle, Rudy walks on four legs. While this may seem odd, a Baryonx can walk like this. Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Antagonists